OVA 2
This episode is the adaptation of Volume 10.5. It takes place midway through Season 2 Episode 12. Synopsis Iroha Isshiki takes Hachiman to aid her in coming up with date ideas for her and Hayato. Isshiki has fun on their outing and decides to provide a newsletter for students. She asks the Service Club to research date spots for the newsletter. The Service Club scouts out several locations and takes photos, which pleases Isshiki. Plot Iroha Isshiki asks Hachiman to aid her in coming up with date ideas for her and Hayato. Hachiman meets Isshiki at Chiba station and suggests they "kill time" at the movies. When Hachiman wants to see a different movie than Isshiki, she decides they should play ping-pong instead. Isshiki slyly wagers a free meal if she can win their game of ping pong. Despite using many tricks and distractions Hachiman wins. Isshiki refuses to pay for his meal stating that it wasn't part of the bet. For dinner Hachiman suggests ramen because he likes it. Isshiki is hesitant but agrees. She concedes that as frustrating as it is, the food was good. Afterwards Isshiki suggests getting something sweet and takes Hachiman to a desserts cafe called Lix's cafe. While there they get their picture taken by the waiter. The next day at school Isshiki wants the Service Club to help her create a free student newsletter about hotspots around town. She shows Yui and Yukino some photos she took during her "date" with Hachiman. On Hachiman's next free day he accompanies Yui and Yukino to look around Chiba for places students would enjoy. They stop by girls clothing stores, a pet store, the movie theatre, ping-pong, then dinner. The next day Isshiki is looking through the photos the Service Club brought back and is surprised to see a photo of them at Lix's cafe just like the one she and Hachiman took. Isshiki says all the photos are great and its a good start. She then wants a picture of the Service Club. Hachiman expresses his enjoyment of the photo. Major events Character Appearances * Hachiman Hikigaya * Iroha Isshiki * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama * Vice president of Sobu High Student Council * Secretary of Sobu High Student Council * Restaurant waiter Locations Trivia Gallery OVA2 Chiba Station 1.png OVA2 Chiba Station 2.png OVA2 Chiba Station 3.png OVA2 Hachiman 1.png OVA2 Hachiman 2.png OVA2 Iroha 1.png OVA2 Iroha 2.png OVA2 Service Club Sign.png OVA2 Service Club 1.png OVA2 Iroha Hachiman 1.png OVA2 Iroha Hachiman 2.png OVA2 Iroha Hachiman 3.png OVA2 Iroha Hachiman 4.png OVA2 Rec Center Sign.png OVA2 Iroha Hachiman Pingpong 1.png OVA2 Iroha Hachiman Pingpong 2.png OVA2 Iroha Wink.png OVA2 Iroha Hachiman Pingpong 3.png OVA2 Iroha Hachiman Pingpong 4.png OVA2 Iroha Hachiman Pingpong 5.png OVA2 Iroha Hachiman Pingpong 6.png OVA2 Iroha Hachiman Pingpong 7.png OVA2 Iroha Hachiman 5.png OVA2 Iroha Hachiman Ramen 1.png OVA2 Iroha Ramen 1.png OVA2 Iroha Ramen 2.png OVA2 Iroha Hachiman Ramen 2.png OVA2 Iroha Hachiman Ramen 3.png OVA2 Lixs Cafe 1.png OVA2 Lixs Cafe 2.png OVA2 Lixs Cafe 3.png OVA2 Lixs Dessert 1.png OVA2 Lixs Dessert 2.png OVA2 Iroha Hachiman 6.png OVA2 Iroha Hachiman 7.png OVA2 Iroha Hachiman 8.png OVA2 Iroha Eyecatch.png OVA2 Hachiman Nervous.png OVA2 Service Club 2.png OVA2 Service Club 3.png OVA2 Iroha Hachiman Photo.png OVA2 Iroha Request.png OVA2 Yukino Hachiman 1.png OVA2 Service Club 4.png OVA2 Solo.png OVA2 Styleo.png OVA2 Yukino Hachiman 2.png OVA2 Yukino Hachiman 3.png OVA2 Yukino Hachiman 4.png OVA2 Yui 1.png OVA2 Bra.png OVA2 Yukino Hachiman 5.png OVA2 Cat.png OVA2 Yukino Cat.png OVA2 Yui Dog.png OVA2 Yui Dog Hachiman.png OVA2 Service Club Movies.png OVA2 Yukino Pingpong.png OVA2 Service Club Pingpong.png OVA2 Yukino Dinner.png OVA2 Service Club 5.png OVA2 Service Club Photo 1.png OVA2 Service Club 6.png OVA2 Service Club 7.png OVA2 Service Club Photo 2.png OVA2 Card.png Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes